Anthony Carter
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |- Sacramento Kings |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Assistant coach |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'League' |NBA |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Atlanta, Georgia |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' |American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' |6 ft 1 in ( m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 190 lbs ( kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' |Alonzo A. Crim Atlanta, Georgia) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' | Hawaii (1996-1998) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 1998 / Undrafted |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 1998-2012 ( years) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Point guard |- Career history |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *'as player' |- |1998-1999 |Yakima Sun Kings (CBA) |- |1999-2003 | Miami Heat |- |2003 | San Antonio Spurs |- |2004-2006 |Minnesota Timberwolves |- |2007-2011 |Denver Nuggets |- |2011 |New York Knicks |- |2011-2012 |Toronto Raptors |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *'as coach' |- |2013-2015 |Austin Toros (Assistant coach) |- |2015-present |Sacramento Kings (Assistant coach) |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *WAC Player of the Year (1997) *First-team All-WAC (1997) |} Anthony Bernard Carter (born June 16, 1975) is an American former professional basketball player and current assistant coach with the Sacramento Kings of the NBA. Carter played at point guard for 14 seasons playing for 7 different team after going undrafted in the 1998 NBA Draft. Carter played collegiately at Saddleback Community College in Mission Viejo, California (1994–96), then went on to play at the University of Hawaii. At UH, Carter became the Rainbows’ career leader in assist average and one of only 10 players to reach 1,000 points. Unselected in the 1998 NBA Draft, he began his NBA career with the Miami Heat, after having spent one season with CBA's Yakima Sun Kings. In 2003, his agent misread a part of his contract which would have enabled him to get an extension, and more money, with Miami but it was too late as he had already signed a contract with the San Antonio Spurs which completely voided his rookie contract (the agent was subsequently fired). However, after only five games, the Spurs waived him due to injury, and he remained inactive throughout 2003-04. After two relatively obscure seasons with the Minnesota Timberwolves (2004–06), on April 12, 2007, the Denver Nuggets signed Carter for the remainder of the season, after he started the year with Italy's Scafati Basket. He was waived by the team on August 29, but re-signed two days later. On December 20, 2007, Carter hit a runner in the lane with 0.8 seconds left in double overtime against the Houston Rockets, which gave the Nuggets a 112-111 win. In that season, he broke every individual statistic record, averaging a career-high 8 ppg, while starting all but three of the games he appeared in, while recording an impressive 28 blocked shots for the season. On July 1, 2008, Carter became a free agent, but would quickly re-sign with Denver in October. Then, on August 14, 2009, the Nuggets again resigned Carter to a one-year contract for $1.3 million. Again, on July 14, 2010, he re-signed with the Nuggets to a one-year contract worth $1.3 million. On February 22, 2011, Carter was traded to the New York Knicks in a three-way blockbuster deal which also involved the T-wolves that brought Carmelo Anthony to New York. Considered a throw-in in the trade, Carter forever cemented his place in Knicks lore when he nearly singlehandedly rallied New York to a playoff victory in an elimination game against the Boston Celtics on April 24, 2011. Carter substituted into the match with the Knicks trailing by 23 and brought life back to the Garden by suffocating Rajon Rondo on defense, scoring 11 points, and dishing four dimes. However, the Knicks comeback bid ultimately fell short. On December 12, 2011, Carter signed with the Toronto Raptors. He was waived by the Raptors on March 15, 2012. In October 2012, he re-joined the Nuggets for their training camp, but did not make the team's final roster. In September 2013, Carter was named an assistant coach with the Austin Toros of the D-League. Category:Born in 1975 Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Undrafted NBA Players Category:Continental Basketball Association players Category:Yakima Sun Kings players Category:Players who wear/wore number 25 Category:Players who wear/wore number 7 Category:Players who wear/wore number 4 Category:Miami Heat players Category:San Antonio Spurs players Category:Minnesota Timberwolves players Category:American expatriates in Italy Category:Denver Nuggets players Category:New York Knicks players Category:Toronto Raptors players Category:Retired